


Mountains Move For You

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [9]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: LSD (Labrinth, Sia, Diplo) made music that perfectly encapsulates how Reeve is feeling right now. This is set roughly three years after the events of the first season.
Relationships: Adam/Reeve (The Hollow), Adam/Tyler (The Hollow), Iris/Mira, Iris/Reeve, Kai/Vanessa (The Hollow), Mira/Skeet (The Hollow), Mira/Skeet/Reeve, Nisha/Iris/Tyler, Nisha/Kai, Nisha/Vanessa, Reeve/Adam/Kai, Reeve/Kai, Reeve/Kai/Vanessa, Reeve/Mira, Reeve/Skeet/Vanessa (The Hollow), Tyler/Adam, Tyler/Mira
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Kudos: 4





	1. Catch my tears, kiss the ground parte uno

**Author's Note:**

> Skeet is half Black half white 'n' Asian (Korean and Viet.) He do graffiti. Vanessa is trans. Nisha (Nepali, Pakistani, and Latinx {Cuban}) is trans too. She also do graffiti. Tyler is Cuban and Asian. (Korean and Hong Kong)

Reeve does not cut it/Out nor off

Reeve hangs out alone/Since he refused to be soft

He flirts with Mira and/she flirts with Skeet

_Bernard_ keeps the peace/He thinks they're all pretty neat 


	2. Catch my tears, kiss the ground parte dos

Reeve is trying to get his piece completed/He calms himself down as he gets heated

Iris sits and simply watches/Nisha does the work and fixes swatches

Reeve is glad you can't see his flushing/He kisses Skeet so someone else is blushing

The art ends up blue and pink/The kisses are caught yet some tears still sink

Mountains move as we shake down/Fountains of color rain as they break down

Mira stands and shows support/She's the sweet sweet to Vanessa's cort

Tyler thinks this team (Skeet, Reeve, Nisha, Iris) will win/The hope he has does not just stay within


	3. The Mystery B Team Are In A Band (It is called Allo Tyrian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team B that lost is back and better than ever- in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black girl is Lucy Olivia (she is Creole and Afro-Indigenous), the Black guy is Jace Owen-Villa (he's Haitian American and Dominican American), and the brown boy is Leroi Corpah (he is Nepalese and Saudi American). The other two band mates are Huzaifa-Ayala Kiaan and Farrow Casio. Hue is Afro-Polynesian and Farrow is Afro-Brazilian and Afro-Surinamese. These two are both non binary trans individuals.

They have two albums and two EPs out. They dropped two singles before their first album. This results in a total of fifty songs out: **14** , _16_ , **_4_** , 6, and the 10 singles that were released in pairs.

  1. **Total Eclipse of The Soul**
  2. _In Ukulele We Trust_
  3. _**The Scene Queen's Got A Ukulele**_
  4. Soul Deep, Celestial High



These are the song titles:

  * Toothpaste! & Fresh Squeeze.
  * 'Shampooing "My" Stage Hair'
  * **Moon Rocks For Christmas**
  * **Penumbra**
  * **Sunspots**
  * **Not Enough Angel Kisses**
  * **Soul Food And Eye Candy**
  * **Partial Control**
  * **Totality** ****
  * **Pale People's Interlude**
  * **Eclipses Open Hers**
  * **Annual Adventuring**
  * **Difficult Answers**
  * **Simplistic Prodding**
  * **Hearts In The Sky**
  * **Space Is Just Right**
  * Open Access
  * Hall Pass
  * _Uke And Juke_
  * _I Can Play Heartstrings_
  * _Hawaii Flowers & Brazil Nuts_
  * _The Land Of The Queen_
  * _My Coins are Too Big_
  * _In Them We Believe_
  * _Instruments' Interlude_
  * _Strum_
  * _Thrum_
  * _Backstage Conversation_
  * _Nosebleed_ _Noise_
  * _Maritime Mythological_
  * _Nautical Night light_
  * _Underwater_
  * _Wavy Baby_
  * _Sand In His Strings_
  * catty
  * YELLOW HIBISCUS
  * **_Homecoming_** ** _Royal's_**
  * **_Prom Poses_**
  * **_Formal Ease_**
  * **_On The Scene, Off The Beam_**
  * In, Around, 'n' Underneath
  * Treat ~~and Greet~~
  * Beings Above
  * Seeing The Below
  * Within Shallow?
  * Pretty Picture
  * GOLDEN TRUMPET TREE
  * sirenic 



Allo Tyrian was made for all the loners, outsiders and weirdos.

It was made for everyone who needed something real special to help them get through anything.

Lucy was enamored with Jace & Leroi, even before they played The Hollow together.

Huzaifa-Ayala and Farrow met the other three at a party for virtual reality gamers. 

This fateful evening was about four years ago. The five of them had been making music on their own.

Lucy's stage name (Olin Cille) was and is the same, all of theirs are. Jace's is Amber Ace.

Leroi's is Hazel Gem and Hue's is Eyes Stone. Farrow's is Petal.

Hue and Farrow have helped Lucy with her feelings for the boys.

The three of them have settled into something soft, sweet.

Farrow thinks that the band should just fall in love.

Huzaifa-Ayala thinks that is the right idea. 


	4. Turn my skin blue just like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to be painting the clubhouse. Too bad it's judging day for the art show.

Animals talk,  
there are petals  
and pedals  
The streets  
are made  
out  
of  
luxury metal  
The first piece of the comp  
is of an alien world inspired by song  
That team placed third  
The picture looks good!  
The comp is  
t o d a y ?  
The ones known for their love of The Hollow  
show up  
with  
blues  
splattered  
all over all of them  
The clubhouse was a cool down activity  
It is nearly  
halfway done  
That is why they have the extra paint  
At the competition  
the mural is  
unveiled  
and  
the mural has  
many  
e x h i l a r a t i n g  
hues:  
blues,  
pinks,  
whites, and  
yellows  
The team who have dubbed themselves  
FLAU WHORLED  
won  
Their depiction of love between  
the Earth & the Sun & the Moon & the Sea & other Stars & other Planets  
was leagues above the other submissions  
Even with paint-  
or perhaps, especially due to-  
the paint that stains their hair and their skin and their clothes  
even their gaggle of supporters, which includes  
la auxiliaries  
(aka the other Team B)  
who entered the art show with a dazzling Felix Cosgrave esque  
depiction  
of the push and pull between mermaids and bioluminescent sea creatures  
were covered in blues  
even though their work  
is of purples  
and greens and the ones in between  
That piece places second  
The rest of the art show goes well and the prizes are as follows:  
First place gets $55 per individual as well as year's pass to the museum  
Second place gets $35 per person as well as a book of discounts on the stores and food stalls  
Third place gets $35 each and honorable mention gets the discount books  
There is will be a party for the ages  
once the paint is where it is  
supposed  
to  
be  



	5. The Teams/Teens? Tear It Up aka the angel in your eye Partes Uno y Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a dream come true + a beautiful language barrier or eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone but Mira and Adam are multilingual. They're both adopted- Adam is the biological nephew. They told him when he was five and he thought it was cool. Most of the family does too!

The day is _long_ and the beat is **strong** and they all _**glow**_ in the dark. They fix up the everything so they feel like **_art_**. _They dance and they kiss and they groove and they miss somethings or others._ Kai convinces Reeve to get loose while Vanessa gets convinced by Skeet to relax. Weed is involved, yes. Reeve rolls and rolls and partakes eventually. Bernard is blazed off his fucking ass. Nisha, Iris, and Tyler are too. The team B of musicians have been working a way up there, and they even got Mira involved? Adam says he'll drive and he is the only one out of the gaggle of goofy ass not all that little ass gamer teens that is sober enough to drive. He refuses to revel in the secondhand sensations for too, too long. LO is sleeping and JO is on the way there, but he shakes her up so they can slow grind with him in front, for a welcome change. Reeve learns that Lucy dropped her last name when she left home, a secret Bernard and Kai and Iris were already privy to. La Villa is loud by accident so now everyone else is in there too now. Not a single soul minds all that much, and as such, Adam is laughing a lot, he may be more decidedly not sober than he has expected. He calls a car. LC is happy, he sits on H-A's lap and FC gives him a lot of kisses. _The song is loud and the bass is proud and they kiss when they sway._ The lot of them eat a lot of junk food (chips, juice, and Girl Scout wares) before they leave. The team B of musicians hosted this time, so it's Team B #2's turn for tomorrow's big ole bash. Tyler will try and make it small, but Nisha and somehow Nessa too will make sure it is not. 

That day is short and Weirdy is **_curt_** when they buy stuff from his mart. This time they **_sip_** and they **strip** and they dance some _more_. Adam refuses to drive, so Mira calls a car. They play Drunken Apples To Apples instead of high as fuck dancing challenges. Adam nods out, Kai does too; his lap hosts Adam's head. Iris and Isha are making out in the corner, eating candy in bwteen, somehow. Tyl tipsily flirts with Corps and succeeds? They cuddle up on the couch and link arms for a time. Skeet is cuddling Reeve and Mira and Van too. They're watching some documentary about prisons as privatized institutes. Skeet- being a daring delinquent -is shocked into silence. Huz is giggling and drags Cas over to watch too. Owen and Oliv are off somewhere trying to sober up so they can do more than heavily make out. Vanessa has similar ideas. She gets everyone some Gatorade or Powerade or both? before retiring to the guest room. (She more often than not usually shares a room with Reeve and Skeet.) Skeet gets them all some crackers and soup, she laughs and says Issa sweet idea. 

Later, later on, languages that are not English or French or Spanish or European anything else (Portugal Portuguese included) get thrown in the air as heavily as a track and field ball. Mira, Vanessa, and Adam are subsequently locked out. Kai giggles, being rich means language tutors are totally a top tier tutoring option. La Villa is speaking in Haitian Creole and slang sodden Spanish while Via matches his energy withy Louisianan Creole and some older version of patois. He can handle that too, of course. "I don't like that idea, plus Adam and Vanessa are the only ones who still eat meat." "But Villa, what if we went to that sushi spot?" "No." "The club that serves fusion food, they're vegan!" "Yeah, sure." "What-" "Just kiss me fool, like damn, c'mere Luce." They kiss and they kiss and they kiss and eventually they ask if they can fool around on the shared sofa. Adam is just happy the request's in English. Vanessa can catch bits and pieces, but Mira and Adam aren't even there yet. They let Vanny answer: "Sure, but use this." She grins at them all, she spoke perfect Greek. Only Leroi Corpah knows Greek too. He winks at her and blows two of his partners in crime and song and game and work and play and love a kiss. They blow some back and him and Huzaifa-Ayala and Farrow Casio also respond in kind. Reeve rolls his eyes fondly and mutters softly in Hawaiian, something Aya and Row both speak. Their remaining [life] partners -and Kai and Skeet- do as well. "Show off!" The other Hawaiian speakers guffaw and then resume conversation as before. R grins and then does so also.

Zai Yala is mumbling in patois and multiple Brazilian tongues. Farrow matches that with Brazilian Portuguese and some fancy Creole. F and Kai both speak Javanese, as does Hue. "I have ideas!" "Yeah, Z?" "Thanks Kai; I wanna get dessert at three places, the fusion club being #2." "I agree, let's do a candy shop and a gelato place, fancy ones, too." "Yeah boy!" "Farrow! I love that idea!" "You choose next, Kai!" "Oh, uh, thank you, you two. Let us go to, um, a shake shack and get like candy inspo limited time offer drinks, yeah?" They tackle Kai. "Yessir! Good job Red Rogue." "Oh, you're such a smarty Flamehead!" They haunch themselves at him and he turns very red, they tease him again. He basks in their light and they cuddle lackadaisically.

Nisha speaks in Urdu and Arabic and Nepali; Reeve knows the first two so. Skeet knows a lot of Asian languages and variants of Spanish as well as French and patois too so he can stay in the loop as well. "I think they settled it. Let's choose a car, Reevie." Ree rolls his eyes again, still as fondly, of course. "Reevey?" "We have partners and art and games and even more stuff in common and you're cool as fuck, but don't do that nickname shit, I don't call you Ish or Isha or Sha, only Ni and Nish and sometimes Nini. We'd have to get closer for any and all extra fun shit. Ya dig?" He huffs, Nisha blinks and looks beyond chastised. Skeet giggles a bit and scoots over again, so then he leans into Reeve's space and then kisses his jawline and his temple and his wrist and his elbow, just to make him laugh. They snicker and R grins. "My bad, Nish. Are we cool? I just get anxious about that bonding shit sometimes. I think you can choose the car and I'll choose what we wear. I have killer, killer ideas that the team of musicians and Skeet and Ness and Meer gave me so." Nisha hugs him, he and Bern were all lovey lovey, but these kids are close and need to move in together.

Maybe tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are neighbors with a club house that is in a tree and eventually, they move in. The next installment is the date hopping and also the move in, so the angel in your eye Partes Tres y Cuatro


End file.
